Broken Roads, Open Paths
by imanisfetch96
Summary: My name is Julia Lola Aurelia and for me, wierd is an understatement. Follow me and my friends on the road, you never know what'll happen when these roads are broken, and these paths are open.


Songs, Doritos, and Breathing

"He likes it when I wear short-shorts!" I yelled across the lunch patio in a high, sing-song voice.

The group fired back in a much deeper, artificial, old man-like voice, "I like it when you wear short-shorts!" My legs were moving faster now, my enemy was the wind as I became closer and closer to "our" table, excited to see what these idiots have come up with in the short 10 minutes I was gone. I fired the rest of the theme song right back at them:

"He don't like it when I wear long pants!" I sounded like a chonga on some sort of anti-depressant, or as if I was swallowing rainbows.

I became lost in my own thoughts, and as I wandered deeper and deeper into my own subconscious, my steps became slower and slower. I had been in the cafeteria with one of my bitter-sweet friends just a minute ago, Fiona. The moment that we had walked into the cafeteria, a gust of wind hit her: chicken nuggets, served with a side of grainy, mashed potatoes.

Yuck.

The scent sabotaged her into convincing me to eat with her. A food fanatic, some would call her, yet she still managed to keep her _perfect_ figure, or at least what most of the guys would call perfect around here. As a good friend should be, I was reluctant at first, but I took one good glance at the line that should have been several, wannabe-popular-scene-nerdy-slut-gangsters', long and slowly changed my mind.

"C'mon, Julia!" she begged, grabbing onto my elbow, pulling me towards the almost empty line. "Okay, fine…" I replied, walking along at her pace. As we had stood in the line I began to think back at the past and how much everything has changed. Fiona was too engrossed in a conversation with a 6th grader to notice. We'd once been best friends since the 2nd grade, but when we entered this school about 3 years ago, things began to change a bit. We made new friends, and truthfully her popularity carved her out of _all_ of our leagues. Some people cared, other didn't, and some even went as far as starting hate clubs on her. The list went on and on, it was truly ridiculous, you never knew who was really thinking what. I for one didn't care much about it, but I couldn't lie, it did sometimes get to me.

"I like it when she moves her ass!"

_What?_

"Julia Lola Aur-"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "No!" I screamed over the sound of Erica's voice, yelling my _full_ name. They'd caught my attention, that's for sure. I hated my full name. It sounded so…so…Julia Lola Aurelia-ish. It was just annoying so, the kind of name you named a princess, not a girl like me. I finally reached the table. "Hey, Jules", the words came from Nixie's mouth full of braces. Her cheerful, brown, cat-like eyes looked up at me from the open, family-sized bag of Doritos she was now busy digging through, looking for only the perfectly triangle shaped chips. "Hi!" I called, taking a seat across from her, next to Betty. Madison was munching on tiny bits of steak her mother insisted on packing her every single day for the past year.

The wind blew against my side bangs, knocking them over my eyes. I swore just before that moment I saw someone coming towards our usual table in the far corner of the patio. It was a blonde boy, he was ever so familiar. His name was Oliver Vibbard and boy, could he be obnoxious. He also just happened to be one of the funniest guys I knew and one of our great friends.

He was also too apart of this group.

Along with him came a few other members, this pack included people such as: Maycie, Kelly, Seth, Mike, Merriam, and Abigail. When they made there arrival at the table, you could say that the group was about ¾'s complete, and to think, it still wasn't enough. They all took a seat at the table. Some plopping, others leaning, some even sitting on top of the actual table, rather than the bench below it, where most would place their butt. Seth grabbed a lock of my light brown, curly hair that was now up high in a pony tail as it usually was, along with a ribbon to hold it.

"Skank-alicious whore!"

He said, playfully. That's Seth for you, always trying to be the funny guy. Always _trying_, never actually succeeding. Everything was quiet for a while, just a lot of digging through other people lunch boxes, sharing of sodas, throwing of Cheetos, and mumbled words. Then, Maycie broke the silence.

"So, Nixie...guess who's bringing you roses for your show tonight!?"

I joined in, mimicking Maycie's extremely excited voice, "And guess who helped pay for them!?" I jumped up, with a huge smile on my face. Everyone began with an open fit of giggles. "So, who else is going?" Nixie asked. A chorus of random yes's, yeah's, maybe's, uhuh's, and definetly's began, everyone calling out at the same time. I knew that half of my friends would probably already have plans with their families, and wouldn't even show up. I for one was going, I've never gone to one of Nixie's dance shows before, and this would be a first.

You see, Nixie was into dancing. It was like her thing; that and reading. She was apart of a dance squad called the DPD or Dickson Park Dancers. We had made jokes about the name, calling it several times the "Dumb Pole Dancers" or the "Disgusting Plastic Dancers", but it was all in laughter, never really serious. After several minutes of mixed conversation on the topic of our song "Short-Shorts" and ways that we could improve the only song in the history of Lake View Academy about a pedophile old man, inspired by Madie's neighbor, who we always thought was lusting after Madie and her_ short-shorts_ every summer; my phone began to vibrate in my back pocket.

The sensation shocked me at first. I slowly pulled out my phone and unlocked it, only to find that I had a new text from my friend, Florencia, or as I called her, Flory. The text read:

"Yo, where are you?"

I texted back quickly, "Don't worry. I'll find you." Just then I saw Flory walking towards me, closing her phone. I remained seating. Her glasses gave her somewhat of a "nerd" like appearance, but to me she wasn't nerdy. She was just a very strange person to be around, then again, which of my friends isn't weird? And aren't I the one that usually receives the comments on bizarreness. We greeted each other with a hug, as I usually do with most of my friends. Just then, the bell rang and it was off to 6th period, Earth Science with Ms. Onyx. This would be a long, long afternoon.

I walked with Betty and Melanie to 6th period, although I also attended that class with several other of my befriends. On our way there we had a debate on whether Robert Pattinson was truly gay or not. "He's so NOT!" I yelled, laughing. As we entered the door to the class room I noticed that the sky was gray and cloudy. "He kissed a guy!" yelled Betty. "In a movie!" I tried to make it sound as if I was finishing her sentence. We all separated and went off into our assigned seats and it appears that Trevor was some where in the room for a reason I was not aware of because just as I sat down on the cold, hard chair I heard his voice.

"Either way, Taylor Lautner is so much hotter and you know it, Julia!"

He yelled across the room. He wasn't in gifted, meaning he didn't have this class for any of his periods. He wasn't apart of the _group_ either, but he was one of my best guy friends, and if you didn't know him personally, you'd think he was straight out gay, as I did before I actually met him. Trust me, he's not and the fact that he finds Taylor Lautner attractive doesn't change that. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, his specialty before he ran out of the room, his chin length black hair swaying in the wind. "Bye!" I yelled, but it was too late, he was already gone. I began to doodle nonsense on my book. The time passed me by quicker, than I imagined it would.

_RING!_

Everyone scurried to the door, like little panicked mice. I walked with Nexie to the patio, or as it would be called after school, the bus stop. Most of our group went together on the same bus, so it didn't really matter if we walked together, we would all be seeing each other shortly. We talked about her show tonight and how super, duper sexy Justin Timberlake, who was making an appearance tonight, would be. I felt a wet drop of water hit my cheek. Before I had time to look up it was raining bullets.


End file.
